theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary's Invention Transcript
(The episode starts at the Snail-Clubhouse) Gary: Hey guys!!! Snellie: What is it, Gary? Lary: Yeah. What's all the hubba? Gary: Would you all help me try out my inventions Sandy justed handed me? Mary: Sure! We love inventions even when they're machines. Petey: Inventions is what we can built for people who can say wow! Gary: Well then, check out the inventions I've got inside the box. (He puts the box of inventions on the table for all the other snails to see) Rocky: Ooh. Look at those many inventions we are about to build! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Mosteeze: There are a lot of things we can built in this box. Foofie: Hmm. How close are we going to built this invention, Mr. Gary? Billy: Please tell us, Gary! Gary: It's the invention we were about to make to wow the people in Bikini Bottom. Micheal: And what are we about to make an invention so amazing to wow the people, Gary? Gary: Micheal my boy, The only invention we can make is the food maker 9000! Victoria: The Food maker 9000 just for us snails?! That's a great idea! Eugene: Who ever had such an idea like that? Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Sweet Sue: Yeah that sounds delicouls! Penney: Chill cowboy! Edward: Yes indeed. It's an invention we were about to wow the people! Boss: Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there, Fellas. We snails don't invent things like the food maker 9000! Spike: We should be haunting for some snail who was falling in love with. Dan: Actually. We always wanted to invent something interesting. Snellie: Oh Gary! Inventions are so amazing! Gary: I know, Snellie. And we need instructions to built these so called The Food Maker 9000! Daniel: How about that! We have learned something new every day! Little Dollar: You said it, bro! Yo-yo: Yup very smart for a new adventure we're about to start. Pat: Ookyoo! Gary: All right you guys, Let us go to The Krusty Krab where we built an invention so amazing that is going to wow the people in Bikini Bottom. Lary: Sounds like a good plan to me once we get to see our owners. Mary: Oui, Infact there is somebody who was about to see someone. Rocky: Sounds good to me! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Squidward is serving Krabby Patties for Frankie Billy) Squidward: And did you want Kelp Fries with that? Frankie Billy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Squidward: SpongeBob order... (SpongeBob took the order paper Squidward wrote for Frankie Billy) Up. SpongeBob: (Reads the order while mumbiling then to Squidward) Squidward what size Kelp Fries are these? Frankie Billy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Squidward: Large! SpongeBob: Coming right up! (He goes back to the kitchen to make a large size of Kelp Fries by pouring the cold Kelp Fries into the fry greazer by cooking em and frying em for 50 minutes. After that goes to Frankie Billy while getting out the kitchen by bringing em Kelp Fries to him. Soon Gary and his 21 Snail-Friends came inside The Krusty Krab for a really big surprise) Gary: Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Whoooooa!!! (Drops the large size of Kelp Fries into Frankie Billy's mouth as he chews em and swallows em) Frankie Billy: Now that's what I call fast food. (Walks off. Just then Mr. Krabs came out of his office) Mr. Krabs: Squidward! What's all the hubber up?! (Squidward points to the 22 snails) Snails! What's all the hubber up?! Gary: Sorry, Mr. Krabs. We were about to tell SpongeBob if he can help us with my invention. Mr. Krabs: (Surprised) Did you say inventions!? (His pupils turned into Dollar signs) Boss: Yes. Hey Krabs we need the yellow guy's help to built our invention so amazing that is going to wow the people in Bikini Bottom. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Mr. Krabs: Invention helper here's SpongeBob as your assident invention helper right here. (Shows SpongeBob to all 22 snails) Petey: Perfect. He'll be a great helper building our invention. SpongeBob: Ohh. (Sees all 22 snails) Gary! What brings you and all 21 snails here? Gary: Would you and all the owners try out our new inventions? Snellie: We only got the parts of making the food maker 9000. Lary: Yeah. So what would you say about that? Pat: Ookyoo? SpongeBob: Sure I'll help you snails built the invention. I'll call my friends Sandy and Patrick to see if they want to built your invention. Rocky: Wow you're gonna do all that for your friends? SpongeBob: Yes. And everyone in Bikini Bottom is going to say wow to the invention we built! Gary: Alright you guys. You heard SpongeBob. Let's get to work! All 22 Snails: Yeah!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom where Sandy Cheeks came and saw the sign which it says "Come and see Gary's latest invention only $5") Sandy: Come and see Gary's latest invention only %5.00. Hmmm. That must be for me. Not to worry, I can only pay $10. (She walks toward The Krusty Krab to see where SpongeBob all 22 snails and the others are right now) What's all the hubba, fellas? SpongeBob: Oh hiya, Sandy. Gary: We're making an invention so amazing that is going to wow everyone in Bikini Bottom. Snellie: We call it the food maker 9000. Lary: Yeah. It's gonna be the bomb. Pat: Ookyoo! Sandy: Well golly. An invention that makes food for everyone in Bikini Bottom. Even Krabby Patties? Daniel: That's right, Sandy. Everything you can eat from this machine. Sandy: Oh I can help with that! Boss: Really Squirrel, you know much ado about inventions and science. Mr. Krabs: It's going to be rich! Squidward: It's going to be famous! Patrick: It's going to be great! SpongeBob: It's going to be one of Sandy's bosses famous invention Gary's ever made! Gary: Come on everyone! Let's built it together! Everybody: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! (And so SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails worked together to make the food maker 9000 when the scene cuts to Sandy's Treedome live Sandy's bosses as the three chimps: Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade and Lord Reginald) Professor Percy: Hmmm. Ms. Cheeks has a lot of inventions don't you know? Lord Reginald: Perhaps she's making a new invention so amazing that involes food. Or is it a poop throwing machine. Dr. Marmalade: Whatever Ms. Cheeks is making a banana peeler that we have been waiting years for. Professor Percy: Well Dr. Marmalade, We should go to a place that we can eat at the restaurant shall we? Lord Reginald: Besides there's someone that we can see like the sea sponge and that startfish that we saw earlier. Dr. Marmalade: Well then. Let us go there shall we? (The three chimps went out of the treedome by putting on they're air helmets on by going toward the road to The Krusty Krab as the scene cuts back to it And SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary and all of his 21 Snail-Friends finished making the invention which is all covered up by a blanket) Boss: Ha. Great job fellas and owners. I've think we've done a ferrow job. Mr. Krabs: This machine reminds me of money! Edward: Isn't it this invention amazing, Penney? Penney: It would be amazing when this things works. (Suddenly there's someone knocking at the dobole doors and Gary and his 21 Snail-Friends went to see who it is. It was the three chimps; Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade and Lord Reginald knocking on the dobole doors. So all 22 snails went outside to see the three chimps) Dan: Yes? What is it? Spike: Yeah. Who are you chimps? Professor Percy: Good day, Snails. I Presume we haven't seen sea snail creatures like you 22 before. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Professor Percy. This is Dr. Marmalade. Dr. Marmalade: At your service. Professor Percy: And this is Lord Reginald. Lord Reginald: Hello 22 Snails. Professor Percy: We are the scientist bosses persuming that Ms. Cheeks is helping you making an invention I see. Gary: Uhh... Lord Reginald: And perhaps you have seen the sponge and professor starfish here we would like to see? Gary: So you know SpongeBob and Patrick huh? Dr. Marmalade: Yes. Unfortunely we chimps as bosses like to see the new invention you just built. Gary: Oh we're building it all right. Before SpongeBob adopted me and came to Bikini Bottom, I use to be a house pet. Snellie: I use to be trainning in the Bikini Bottom Snail Race. Lary: And I use to be rude. Pat: Ookyoo ookyoo. Lord Reginald: Quite. Let's go inside and see your invention shall we? (Just as the three chimps are about to go inside The Krusty Krab they stopped and had suggested something) Dr. Marmalade: Hang on a minute. Professor Percy: Oh our dear apologizes 22 snails. We haven't figured out your names yet. Who you may know your names that we never heard of before in our life? Gary: I'm Gary. Snellie: I'm Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. Little Dollar: Call me Little Dollar! Yo-yo: And they call me Yo-yo. Petey: Hey there! I'm Petey! Mosteeze: Like hi. I'm Mosteeze! Mary: Bon Juor. I'm Mary. Billy: Monseiur Billy dear chimps. Rocky: And I'm Rocky. Nice to meet you. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Ookyoo! Foofie: I'm Foofie. And I used to be a butler snail. I was main adopted by Charles butler fish. Boss: The name's Boss and I'm Mary's Ex- boyfriend. And these are my boys Dan and Spike. Dan: Hello. Spike: Hi. Professor Percy: Oh uh please to meet you. Shall we go in? Gary: Oh. Yes! (The three chimps and all 22 snails went back inside The Krusty Krab to see the invention which is all covered up inside the table cloth) Professor Percy: Ah Mr. SpongeBob. Good to see you again and your little starfish friend too. SpongeBob: Hey it's the chimps of Sandy's bosses. Patrick: Hey chimps. Remember me? Dr. Marmalade: Yes this is Dr. Professor Patrick I persume. Patrick: Uhhh... Lord Reginald: Maybe it's time that we've showed the invention the 22 snails invented. Patrick: Actually I'm not much more of a professor. Ask Squidward he's a smart one. Professor Percy: (Sees Squidward and Mr. Krabs) Hmmm. Surely we never seen a squid and a crab before in the sea. Mr. Krabs: I'm Eugene Krabs. I like money. Squidward: And I'm Professor Squidward. (Puts on his professor wig hat) SpongeBob: Professor? Squidward: Mr. Professor Squidward to you. Victoria: What he means to say is Squidward is the professor of everything in Bikini Bottom. Sweet Sue: He loves music class inventing things and loves to cook and eat and watering the plants. Mary: And the most beautiful thing he ever does is play the clarinet. Lord Reginald: Is that right? Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Gary: You're attention snails, owners and of course chimps we have finally build the invention so amazing that it is going to wow everyone in Bikini Bottom. Behold... (Removes the table cloth reveal the food maker 9000 that they built) The Food Maker 9000! All Snails: Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Dr. Marmalade: Quite an Improvied invention don't you think? Lord Reginald: The Food Maker 9000!? Never heard of it. Mr. Krabs: Don't worry Professor Squidward and I will show you chimps how it works. (Meanwhile inside the Chum Bucket Plankton looks through the telescope with Karen by his side) Plankton: Now what are they doing, Karen? Karen?! Karen: I can't see or hear of what they're doing. Plankton: But why? Karen: That's because you took my telescope away. (Plankton hands the telescope to Karen so that she can see and hear of what they're doing) Mr. Krabs: Well that's about settleds it, lads. We're gonna take a Fresh Batch of Krabby Patties and put it into the machine. Dr. Marmalade: Isn't that quite nessacily? Lord Reginald: Yeah. It's Very Voulabule. Professor Percy: Are you sure this is what you said, Eugene Krabs? Mr. Krabs: That's what I said. A Fresh Batch of Krabby Patties and put it into the machine. All 22 Snails: (Cheered and Meowed excidedly) Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Plankton: Okay what did they say? Karen: They're saying they're gonna put a fresh batch of krabby patties inside the machine. (She look through the telescope again to see what are they saying) Gary: And how does my invention machine going to work with a whole bunch of fresh krabby patties, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: What? Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade and Lord Reginald: What? Plankton: Okay what did they say? Karen: What? Plankton: I said what did they say? Karen: They said what? Plankton: Yes. That is why I'm asking you the same question of what did they just said? Karen: I know that! And I told you that they said what. Plankton: I know that! They... Oh they said what. Karen: Yes. (She looks through the telescope again inside The Krusty Krab to what they're saying now) Snellie: Wow! The Food Maker 9000 with a whole bunch of krabby patties that goes inside the machine. Mary: Ooh la la! Everyone's gonna go crazy! Sandy: Uh guys? Y'all think that it's not a good idea to make a big mess to ruin Gary's greatest invention by a bunch of krabby patties and disapoint my bosses. We need everyone in Bikini Bottom. To see Gary's greatest invention before it really works in my day. All 22 Snails: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Gary: Sandy! I promise that my invention would be working and going! Daniel: They'll see that the foods we like and that the foods we can eat! Little Dollar: We will prepare to make that machine of Gary's invention work! Yo-yo: Yeah. Nobody would even know they're planning this! Plankton: (Checks the notebook of what he wrote down) Working and going! Fresh Batch of Krabby Patties? Ooh I think I smell a plan! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the science fair inside The Krusty Krab where the three chimps; Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade and Lord Reginald invited Pearl, Mrs. Puff and all the customers to see Gary's greatest invention) Professor Percy: Thank you all for coming! As you all can see, Ms. Cheeks and her sea creature friends here built the snail's latest invention. Lord Reginald: It's going to wow you all as we remove this sheet from inside the invention. Evelyn: Wonder what the invention is going to be. Shubie: I'm not sure but whatever it is, the snails have got skills. SpongeBob: Ahem. Ladies and gents. I give you... (Removes the sheet from revealing the food maker 9000 they wanted to see) The Food Maker 9000! Crowd: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Squidward: It's the invention where we put krabby patties inside this thing but not chum when it madafuncions. Gary: Meow. All Snails: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooow. (Suddenly, Plankton disguised himself as a salesman got inside The Krusty Krab and saw The Food Maker 9000 and SpongeBob, Gary and the others) Plankton: Good day, sirs and ma'ams. May I test this Food Maker 9000 with my chum stick? All 22 Snails: (Growls at Plankton) Mr. Krabs: Uhh... (Stops all 22 snails who are growling at Plankton) Don't mind the little bottomfeeders here. Of course you can test this out. Plankton: Thank you. (He jumps up the Food Maker 9000 and puts in a chum stick inside of it and the Food Maker 9000 goes crazy and starts Madafunctions by shooting out lots and lots of Food out of the machine) Crowd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs around in circles) Plankton: What the scallop!!!? (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs, Gary and all 21 of his snail-friends paniced when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs, Gary and all 21 of his snail-friends who paniced and ran around in circles like the crowd. Plankton got surprised) This isn't getting me anywhere toward The Krabby Patty Secret Formula! Oh well. What have I got to lose? Gary: Oh no! What have we done!? Plankton must have over did it! Pat: Ookyoo!!! Plankton: (Took off the salesman disguise) Yes!! Professor Percy: Mr. Dr. Professor Squidward, What is the meaning of this? Squidward: Now Percy, I can explain everything. And I like to complain. Ask Plankton who putted chum stick into that thing! Gary: We gotta stop this madness! SpongeBob, you and your friends stop the machine! Guys, we're going after Sheldon J. Plankton! All Snails: Yeah!!! (And all 22 snails do so as SpongeBob and his friends went to stop the machine of the food maker 9000) Patrick: Now the machine is really getting worse, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Not to worry, Patrick! I can fix everything! Sandy: Seriously, SpongeBob just fix that dang machine already. SpongeBob: Alright stand back. (Hops inside the Food Maker 9000 by getting something out of there) Squidward: That idiot knows what he's about to do. Mr. Krabs: Get on with it, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob who was inside the Food Maker 9000 removed the chum stick from the inside) Patrick: Get out of the machine! (SpongeBob does so when holding the chum stick in his hand) Pearl: Hooraaaaay! Mr. Krabs: That's me boy! (Then Gary and all 21 of his Snail-Friends shows up as they caught Plankton red handed) Gary: Okay! We caught Sheldon J. Plankton red handed! Mr. Krabs: (Picks up Plankton) So you've thought you could mess with the machine by putting your chum stick inside the machine Plankton?! Plankton: C'mon Eugene. I was only trying to help. Professor Percy: We shall commense closing on this eating asabaushment on you sheldon! Plankton: What did I do?! Dr. Marmalade: After all this out of control business you actually put chum into the machinery which made the Food Maker 9000 madafuction. It was too good to be true I persume. (Mr. Krabs launches Plankton back all the way inside the Chum Bucket) Plankton: You'll regret this one day!!! (Thud) Ouch. Gary: I'm sorry everyone in Bikini Bottom. All we ever wanted is to wow you all if I built the invention. Snellie: But everything turned out to be a disaster. Lary: Yeah. That was all a mistake we may never ever make again. Pat: Ookyoo. Frankie Billy: Heh are you kidding, those were the best foods they ever pop out! Nat: Yeah that was the most realistic invention it ever pops out! Tom: Why don't you try out that Krabby Patty and see what it does to The Food Maker 9000 now? Daniel: You betcha. (Picks up a Krabby Patty and puts it inside the Food Maker 9000 as it shoots out all the desert from inside the machine) Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!! Lord Reginald: This machine can make all the desert it wants. Pat: Ookyoo ookyoo ookyoo! Professor Percy: Try it again. (Little Dollar and Yo-yo picked up they're krabby patties and puts it inside The Food Maker 9000 as it makes more deserts by popping them out of the machine) Boss: Whoa! Deserts pop out! Spike: Sounds delicouls! Dan: Can it really be true? Pat: Ookyoo? Dr. Marmalade: Yes!! Lord Reginald: It is!! It's the Desert Maker that we've been searching years for!! (The three chimps; Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade and Lord Reginald go nuts and does all the monkey noises by doing a crazy dance) Squidward: Monkeys! SpongeBob: Wow Gary, They're going nuts for your food maker 9000. Gary: You really think so SpongeBob? (Bubbles comes up as the scene cuts to outside The Krusty Krab where the three chimps congradtulate Sandy and the other sea creatures from building the invention) Professor Percy: Well, Ms. Cheeks congradtulate you and your sea creature friends here for building the worlds greatest invention yet ever. I must say we're proud of what you did in here if you could just let the snails assist you as the helpers of making your inventions. Sandy: I except. SpongeBob and Patrick: Hooraaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Professor Percy: I sugsepct more than usual, Ms. Cheeks. It was gairinted. Lord Reginald: Perhaps you could put your talents by building the poop throwing machine to make it more amazing. Dr. Marmalade: Now now. One merical at a time. Professor Percy, Lord Reginald and Dr. Marmalade: Good-bye!! (Leaves by going inside the Limozine as it drives away down on the road all the way back to the science fair convention) Sandy: Now all that's left is to clean up all of this food disaster off the floor. SpongeBob: Hey! Where did Gary and his snail-friends go? (Just then All 22 Snails who ate all of the deserts off the floor got extremely huge and overweighted came out of The Krusty Krab and burped) All 22 Overweighted Snails: Mrloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs laughed. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse that night and all 22 overweight snails are up the stairs on their big mattress hybernating and told everything about today) Overweight Gary: Ohh what a day. I bet I can eat tons of food while gaining a lot of weight. Overweight Snellie: Me too. Man how we ate all the food from the Food Maker 9000. Overweight Lary: Yeah. I always wanted to hybernate all night and all day while being an overweighted snails like us. Overweight Daniel: Hybernation is fun for oversized snails who gain a lot of weight. Overweight Boss: Never mind that, Fellas. Let's just get some sleep. We've got a big day hybernating in the winter. Overweight Gary: Yeah tomorrow's going to be even better don't you think? Well good night guys. All Overweight Snails: Good night! (All overweight snails went fast asleep on their big mattress as we zoom out of the snail-clubhouse) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi. Gary the Snail here. Ed Star: And I'm Ed Star. Starting in this next episode I'll be coming over to Bikini Bottom to be royalty to the snails by giving Sir Gary to the king's crown. Gary: That would explain me in my overweighted snail body then my snail-friends will be morbiy obeese and royalty like me. Imagine that. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "King Gary!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes